


Truth or Dare: Reverberations

by kerithwyn



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-06
Updated: 2001-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the "Truth or Dare" party, things start to heat up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare: Reverberations

**Author's Note:**

> Look! Gratuitous hetsmut here!! *ahem* I adore these two. Ain't they pretty? ;) Also, this title is only a place-holder, because there are other post-ToD-party fics in the offing and Aya and TB need a series name for them. *g*
> 
> Based in Aya and TBoarder's "Truth or Dare" universe, immediately following that fic. Many thanks to Aya and TBoarder for letting me play with their toys! (TB, you owe me. *g*)

It really should have irritated her that the women were the ones left cleaning up, except somehow it didn't. She was way too keyed-up to sleep anyway. Maybe after she was done she'd take a run...though she'd probably be halfway across the country before it even *started* to do any good.

"Jesse?"

She glanced up, startled out of her own thoughts. "Uh, yeah. Sorry." She and Donna were the only ones there now, the others having drifted off to various bedrooms, or outside. She hadn't even *tried* to keep track of who was pairing up with whom; considering the evening's events, she'd be willing to bet there were some...*unusual* combinations going on. But Donna was still looking at her, and she really ought to say something. "That was...interesting." Very lame, but Donna didn't seem to mind.

"Wasn't it?" Donna grinned. "I haven't had that much fun in a long time. Just the look on Gar's face when Kory kissed him...."

Jesse laughed. "I thought he was going to hurt himself." She paused a moment. "You seemed to...enjoy yourself, too."

"Oh, I did. But you didn't have a chance to, ah, indulge yourself at all."

She shrugged. "That's all right...."

"No, but really." Donna's eyes sparkled with mischief. "If you could have...if you'd been dared, who would you have chosen?"

"Well...."

Donna was almost smirking. "I bet I can guess."

"Okay, okay. Nightwing. Of course."

"Of course." The other woman looked her right in the eye. "I dare you."

And that was why she was now walking down the stairs to Harper's apartment level. Her palms were sweating. Oh, God. Was she really going to do this?

Yes. She was. It was a dare, she wouldn't want to disappoint Donna--and she wanted to, if she was being honest.

She opened the door and had to bite back a laugh. Roy was lying half on top of Dick, having put his pillow over Nightwing's head. He was still trying to push Dick's shoulder down into the mattress, trying to get comfortable. "Jeez, Robbie, I never thought you'd be so damn bony."

"Roy, I'm going to kill you if you don't roll over now...."

She coughed lightly to get their attention. Roy rolled off of Dick like he'd been shot and grabbed the blanket, but not so fast she didn't see his red arrow-decorated boxers. She'd have to remember to tease. Later.

Quickly (ha, what a pun), before she could lose her nerve. "Roy...get out."

Give the man credit, he didn't argue. His eyebrow went way up, but he just grabbed a robe and headed for the door, brushing past her. Both she and Dick heard his voice floating back into the room. "You sure I can't stay?"

"Out!"

His laugh echoed down the hall. "Have fun."

Dick had sat up and was looking at her, concerned. "Jesse? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She smiled. "I just thought you might like some company."

"Well, you saved me from Roy, so I appreciate it...." He eyed her warily as she began pulling off her clothes, stripping down to her underwear. "Uh, Jesse...what are you doing?"

"Getting in bed with you, what does it look like? And here I thought you were the detective." She grinned and slid under the covers.

"Um." He blinked at her confusedly. "I wasn't expecting--"

"I know. Donna dared me. Plus, you know, I wanted to. Like everyone else, it seems."

He was seriously blushing now. "If it's just...the dare, you don't have to, Donna shouldn't have--"

Jesse shifted over and laid a finger over his lips. "I said I wanted to. This was just a good excuse."

"Oh."

"Oh," she mimicked, smiling. "*That's* hardly welcoming."

He opened his mouth, closed it again, looking self-conscious. Started to say, "Well, you know, Jess--"

"Dick...." She had to say it plainly, before either of them managed to talk themselves out of it. Jesse made her words and gaze as direct as she could. "Shut up and fuck me."

His eyes went wide with shock, and she used the opportunity to slide between his legs, leaning against him -- how often did she get the chance to surprise *Nightwing,* after all? She tapped at his chest with an impatient fingernail. "Kiss me, already."

She leaned forward and was pleased when he met her halfway. He let her lead at first, set the pace of that first kiss. It started slow, but didn't stay that way for long after his tongue met hers and his hands came up to tangle in her hair.

"...wow." She was breathing hard when they came up for air, and so was he. And given the position they were lying in, it was obvious he as turned on as she was. "So is that a batarang in your pocket, or..."

Dick groaned and twisted, flipping her over so their positions were reversed before she'd even registered he was moving. "Heard that one too many times. And besides." He lowered his mouth so it brushed over hers while he spoke. "These shorts don't have pockets."

"All you, then." She grinned up at him and ran her hand down his chest and then lower, stroking at him through his boxers. "Mmm...very nice." She teased with fingertips, the graze of her nails, enjoying his groans and the way he twitched under her hand.

"Wait-- wait!" He reached down and pulled her hand away. "I thought it was Wally who was always in a hurry, not you!"

NOT what he meant, but the opportunity to tease was too good to pass up. "Oh, I didn't know you'd been in this position with him before. Do tell?"

He snickered. "Riiiiight. He's the 'World's Straightest Man,' remember?" He paused, then grinned wickedly. "Too bad. Never know what he's missing."

Before she could respond he was kissing her again, his hands capturing hers and then pulling up to hold them above her head. She might have protested except that now he was rocking his hips so that his erection bumped lightly in between her spread legs. Despite herself she moaned, arching up to meet him. Dick chuckled again against her lips. "Pretty sound, Jesse. What other noises do you make?"

Ordinarily she didn't like her hands held, wanted a little more control, but the way his eyes were sparkling at her she decided to let him play. She could turn the tables, later. "Depends on what I'm inspired to...Dick."

"I love a challenge." Still holding her hands, his mouth dipped down to her throat, tracing the nerve endings there with a practiced tongue. Jesse tilted her head back, giving him more access.

Dick's hands slid down her arms. "Leave those there." He wriggled down a little, deliberately brushing over her groin, until his nose was even with her breasts. He dropped a kiss between them and then said conversationally, "I've always been a breast man."

"I'm no Kory...."

"I'm not complaining." He blew over her nipple, smiling as it tightened under his breath. "You're perfect and you know it."

She didn't know any such thing, but it didn't matter as he put his mouth to work, delicately teasing. Whether it was native talent or hinted-at vast experience, Dick seemed to know exactly what she wanted. He responded to her verbal cues (okay, moans) and nonverbal ones, making her twist under him. Finally she hooked her legs around his hips and thrust up sharply, rubbing against him like a cat. "Feel like moving along anytime soon?"

"Bossy. No wonder you're bucking for my job." He winked up at her and nipped gently at the skin over her ribs. "You're just lucky I *like* bossy women."

She laughed as he moved down, lips drifting over her belly, tongue dipping in to taste her navel. "Pretty good at taking orders, huh!"

"Yes ma'am, no ma'am, whatever you say, ma'am," Dick said, and dragged his open mouth across the crotch of her underwear. Her very *wet* underwear.

"Good boy," she cooed, and giggled.

He took his time, nibbling around the edges, sliding his mouth all over, tongue flicking at her through the thin silk. It wasn't 'til she moaned, "Please, please" that he pulled the soaked fabric away. "You taste good, Jess," he said, and went back for more.

She hadn't been celibate in the past couple of years, but it'd been a long time--maybe never!--since anyone had explored her body this thoroughly. She writhed under his tongue, hands twisting in the headboard. To hell with her competent, in-control image; any woman who could keep her cool with Dick Grayson between her legs didn't *deserve* to have him there!

Jesse made a mental note to thank Donna profusely for the dare, and then quit thinking altogether.

By the time his fingers had joined his tongue Jesse had gone way past not-thinking and was well into helpless begging. Some dim corner of her mind was vaguely amazed by the noises she was making, but she was also way past caring if anyone could overhear. It was too good, too much, she was pushing against his hand and mouth and oh God oh God oh God oh--

She came with a shriek, hands slamming down on either side of her to shove her body up hard against him. Jesse spasmed again around his fingers, then one last time with the precise twist of his tongue.

She fell back panting, giggling uncontrollably while Dick gently removed his fingers and moved up to lie next to her. "Oh, there's an ego-booster: she's *laughing* at me!"

"Sorry...don't mean to!" she gasped, and tried to breathe normally again. "Besides, your ego...doesn't need help."

Dick smiled. "You're thinking of Harper."

"Right now, I'm not!" Jesse took a deep breath, then another. "Woo. Sorry. I just, uh...."

He shifted over to rest his chin between her breasts. "I understand. Reaction. It's okay," he answered, still smiling, a hint of smugness creeping into his expression. "Thank God for soundproofing, huh? If I'd know you were going to wail like a banshee...."

She tried to glare, but settled for laughing again instead. "Quit fishing for compliments, Grayson." She paused, then drawled, "You shure do gotta pretty mouth."

"You too." Dick lifted a hand and drew a thumb over her lips, and she obligingly opened her mouth to lick at it. She tugged him up so they were face-to-face again, then ran her hands down his back all the way down and under his boxers to let them rest on his rear.

"Never thought I'd get my hands on this." He raised an eyebrow at her, and Jesse grinned. "The most lusted-after ass in the hero business."

Dick flushed a little and laughed. "Uh. Thanks, I think."

"Oh, no. Thank *you.*" She lifted her head to kiss him, letting her fingernails drift lightly over his skin. "Feels good."

"So do you. Jesse, I don't know what else you had in mind..." he smiled a little self-consciously and gave her own words back to her, "...but I'd really like to fuck you now."

She'd thought she might take a little more time, explore his body as thoroughly as he'd done hers, but sometimes urgency won out. "Yes, please!"

He grinned and shimmied out of his shorts. "I'd love to go slower sometime, but after everything that happened tonight...."

Jesse laughed and stroked his chest. "Just what I was thinking. I'm not the only one who was all wound up."

"Yeah." He started to reach over into the headboard. She stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"I know all the monthly tests came back clean, and my implant's working fine. Don't worry about it." Considerate of him to, though.

"If you're sure." She nodded, and Dick dropped his head onto her shoulder and groaned as he slid into her. "God, you're so wet...." In a moment he was completely pressed against her. "Okay?"

"Definitely okay." She gave an internal *squeeze,* smiling as he gasped in response.

"Evil wench. Give me a second." Dick held himself still for a minute, breathing deeply. When he began to move again she moved with him, easily finding a comfortable rhythm. "You're beautiful, Jess."

Jesse smiled and kissed him, letting her hands wander over his shoulders and back, enjoying the play of muscles under the skin. Her mouth trailed down to his jaw and she licked at it, tracing the curve upward until she found a place behind his ear that made him gasp and thrust harder against her. When he started to pull back a little, she held him. "I won't break!"

Deliberately she tongued that spot again, urging him on. They rocked together, his breathing growing ragged, and his voice finally strained. "Jess, I can't, I'm gonna--"

"Come on, it's all right, come on, come," she whispered, hands gripping at his back, catching his mouth with her own until he moaned against her tongue, shuddered, and went still.

She held him while his breathing calmed, enjoying the weight of him against her. After a moment he started to shift away but she held on, keeping him with her. "Don't go anywhere *just* yet."

Dick lifted his head and smiled down at her. "I'm not too heavy?"

"Nope. Feels good." Jesse wriggled a little to demonstrate and felt him stir. "But it's not fair to make you do all the work, *again*--" She clenched him tightly--internally as well as externally--and pushed up with one elbow to roll them over. Dick laughed and let himself be pushed over onto his back.

He looked up at her, amused. "So now that you've got me where you want me...."

In response she stretched languorously, reaching toward the ceiling and breathing in deeply. She felt him twitch again and his hand came up to touch her nipple, sending a pulse through her. "Oooh."

"Second that." His other hand was on her hip, stroking lightly.

"I didn't get a chance to do this before...." Jesse leaned over him, kissing at his neck, his collarbone, licking down his chest. When she reached his nipple he arched upward, gasping. "Sensitive, huh."

"...very!" Dick buried his hands in her hair and lifted her head for another kiss, hot and full of tongue. When they broke for air, she grinned and kissed the tip of his nose.

"You are one hell of a sexy man, Mr. Grayson."

"Call me Dick," he deadpanned, "no need to be so formal...."

Jesse snickered. "Given the circumstances--" she gave another internal squeeze-- "that might be a little confusing!"

He smiled. "'Robbie,' then, if you want."

Just like all his oldest friends did. "Robbie," she murmured, and kissed him again, slower this time, tasting him. She began to move slowly, her breasts brushing against him. After a moment she sat up, her palms against his chest for leverage. Jesse raised herself up a little and thrust down, then again. "Oh-h, that's good--"

His hands were on her hips, guiding. "Don't stop!"

Oh, he was definitely too much in control, even now. Which gave her an idea.

Jesse leaned over, nipped his ear, and whispered, "3X2(9YZ)4A."

His face was just still turning to surprise when her speeded-up perception kicked in. She effected a careful series of quick contractions, tightening around him, then stopped to let time "catch up."

Dick cried out, bucking up so hard he half-lifted off the bed. Jesse grinned and held on. After a long, shaky breath he looked up at her. "Holy...you trying to kill me?!"

"Heck of a way to go, right?" She laughed and leaned over him. "More?"

"...yeah!" He drew her face down, groaning into her mouth as she did it again. "God, Jess...."

Time to get serious. Jesse started to move again, finding a rhythm. Back and forth, perfect friction, the feel of him hard against and inside her. He was sweating now, they both were, slick-sliding against each other and breathing faster. His hands caressing her sides, her breasts. Her hands sliding down his arms, stroking over his chest. The tempo of their movements increasing, until Dick gasped and thrust up hard. She rode it out, rode him, so close, she just wanted a little more...

Dick slipped his hand in between them to stroke exactly where she needed it. Yeah, there-- "Ahh, ahhhh...!"

She collapsed onto him, and they lay there for a couple of long minutes, neither feeling the need to move, or speak. Finally Dick stirred, snickering slightly. "I thought you said you didn't use your speed that way!"

Jesse smirked into his chest. "I was inspired."

"Woo."

After another moment she peeled herself away and padded off to the bathroom. When she came out, Jesse glanced around, smiling. "Think Roy might want his room back at some point?"

Dick stretched and laughed. "Oh, I don't have any doubt he's found somewhere *else* to spend the night."

She snuggled back into bed with him, curling up half on his chest. "So...were you just kidding about you and Wally?"

"About *Wally*?! Yeah. He'd never--well, he'd just never." Dick grinned, obviously knowing he hadn't really answered her question and daring her to ask.

"Okay, so NOT Wally. But have you? Been with another guy, I mean."

He nodded, shrugging a little. "Never made any secret of it. Just don't ask me to name names."

"No, of course not." Given the gossip mill around Titans' Tower, she'd been pretty sure about that anyway. She'd also heard that he and Barbara Gordon were moving slowly toward something serious, but given what had happened tonight, it seemed clear they were both open to other casual relationships until then.

She sighed in contentment, then realized just *how* good she felt. It'd be entirely too easy to let herself fall for him, so she said, "This would be a bad idea. Terrible idea."

"What would?"

"You and me."

"Oh." He brushed a strand out hair out of her face. "I know. Charter members of 'Workaholics Anonymous.' But I think we can be good for each other, as friends."

"Me too. There's so much I want to learn from you...!" She hesitated, then said, "Uh, that doesn't mean I wouldn't want to do this again sometime...."

Dick chuckled. "Anytime."

"You know, I had no idea when you invited me to join the Titans, you guys did stuff like *this!*"

He grinned. "The family that sleeps together...."

"Incest is best, relatively speaking?" she responded dryly, and yawned. "It's late. But one of these days...I'd like to take you flying."

"I'd love that." He kissed her gently, settling her head on his shoulder. "Sweet dreams, Jesse."

"You too, Dick." Jesse smiled to herself, kissed his shoulder, and closed her eyes.

 

  
{end}

 

  
New motto (courtesy of Aya): "Fanwriters: We get 'em laid."


End file.
